lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Fae
]] The Light Fae is one of the two factions into which Fae are divided, the other being the Dark Fae. Politics The leaders of the Light Fae are named after sacred trees. There is a local leader, The Ash and the High Council of High Elders, which conducts meetings with The Ash as a chairman. There is also an overall governing body, a Council with The Blackthorn as a representative. ("I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)") The relationships between the various Noble families that lead the Light Fae are volatile at best. None trusts the others and all think the others capable of assassination and manipulation for their own family's benefit. Despite the impending threat of the Garuda, they seem unwilling to cooperate. ("The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire") Characteristics Members of the Light Fae may eat humans but according to The Blackthorn they do so only for food, not sport. Otherwise they seek to protect the humans if they can. ("I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)") The difference between Light Fae and Dark Fae is not the same as the difference between Good and Evil. History A Great War took place between the factions that would become the Light Fae and the Dark Fae, instigated by the Garuda. Following the conclusion of the war, the factions came to be known by their current names. They entered a period of relative peace due to the efforts of the Blood King. The Old Ash proudly announces that nowadays Light Fae are no longer the motley crew of scattered tribes from the Blood King days. ("Blood Lines") Four Noble families founded the faction that became the Light Fae: Clan Bukharin, Clan Finarvin, Clan Scafati and Clan Zamora. As Clan Scafati was destroyed in Pompeii in 79 CE, the founding had to have occurred prior to that date. ("The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire") There are now ten Light Fae Noble families, including Kavanaugh. ("Fae Day") Members Notable positions *The Ash *The Blackthorn *The Glaive Known Officials *Lachlan (The Ash, murdered) *Hale (Current Ash) Known Elders *"Buzz" Porter *Cybelle (suicide/murdered) *Dabner (murdered) *Ellis (murdered) *Trick (honorary Elder) Known Members *Sturgis (Fletcher Santiago) *Dyson *Bashira Falak Manar, Peggy (ep. 2.12 Masks) *Ciara *Chloe the Nymph (ep. 2.04 Mirror, Mirror) *Donna (ep. 2.07 Fae Gone Wild) *Donovan (ep. 2.08 Death Didn't Become Him) *Emmet Northcote (ep. 2.17 The Girl Who Fae’d With Fire) *Eulalie, 'Lalie (ep. 2.11 Can't See the Fae-Rest) *Lita S (ep. 2.11 Can't See the Fae-Rest) *Maganda (ep. 2.11 Can't See the Fae-Rest) *Mumphert (ep. 2.03 Scream a Little Dream) *Mylene (ep. 1.09 Fae Day) *Nigel (ep. 2.17 The Girl Who Fae’d With Fire) *Oscar (ep. 2.10 Raging Fae) *Patrick Kavanaugh (ep. 1.09 Fae Day) *Sabine Purcell (ep. 2.02 I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)) *Serena (ep. 1.07 ArachnoFaebia) *Sheri (ep. 2.07 Fae Gone Wild) *Siobhan McManus (ep. 1.09 Fae Day) *Tamsin Borgia (ep. 2.17 The Girl Who Fae’d With Fire) *Tori *Thrasher (ep. 2.10 Raging Fae) *Val (ep. 2.17 The Girl Who Fae’d With Fire) *Will (ep. 1.02 Where There's a Will, There's a Fae) Founding Noble Families * Clan Bukharin * Clan Finarvin * Clan Scafati * Clan Zamora Other Noble Families * Kavanaugh Humans Affiliated with the Light Fae *Lauren Category:Light Fae Category:Fae